


Close Your Eyes

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprises, Taekwoon is sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: It was all an act.





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Taekwoon!

Hakyeon was in a foul mood.

It was not hard to figure out, with how he outright ignored Taekwoon’s whines. The main vocalist was even shocked at the act, because as far as he can remember, his leader never, _never_ ignore him but alas, he just did and it was all enough to send Taekwoon into an awful day.

The tall vocalist was busy sulking in a corner in their dorm’s living room, nursing his hurt feelings after “ _The Hakyeon Act_ ” as he calls it. He was reveling in the thought that at least it won’t only be him who’ll be ignored. The members are well aware of Hakyeon’s serious temper. Once the leader is having one of his episodes, everyone, and he meant everyone—including his beloved Taekwoon and precious Sanghyuk—will suffer, either through being scolded, snapped at, or in Taekwoon’s case, completely ignored.

It would have been okay, really. He understands how stressful Hakyeon’s life is, with everything that is going on around him. Only if he is not witnessing a scene that sure added to his hurt feelings.

Right in his line of sight, he can see Hakyeon cooing at something Jaehwan was doing. The tanned male was all smiles, it almost blinds Taekwoon. He heard a deep laughter followed by snorting, which he sure is Hongbin’s. They were having a good time. And the most important thing to note is that Hakyeon doesn’t seem to be in a bad mood. The thought drove Taekwoon crazy.

_Did it mean that I was just completely ignored without reasons?_ He questions himself and he hated how his subconscious seems to mockingly answer with a yes. That sent a pout to the feline male’s face. Now he was deeply hurt.

Okay, he may seem to be overacting, or too sensitive. Well, he is. But only because it was Hakyeon who did it. Taekwoon wouldn’t have mind if it was any other member, they were used with that. But to be disregarded by his leader? It gives a blow to his feelings and he swear he can feel tears prickling the back of his eyes with the thought.

The laughter in the kitchen continued in, the people in there completely oblivious to the sulking Taekwoon in the living room. The main vocalist decided that it’s futile to just sulk there, he probably has to approach Hakyeon and confront him.

With a determination he didn’t know where he got, he propped himself into a standing position, gathering his thoughts and what words to say. Hakyeon probably isn’t angry with him right? The feline male convinced himself that Hakyeon was just stressed.

Heading towards the kitchen, he was able to fully assess what the three was doing there. They were gathered around the kitchen island, a bowl of strawberries and chocolate on top of the island, and said three were busy devouring the treat. The nerve of these three to not invite him.

“You didn’t even tell me we had strawberries.” He made himself known, standing behind Hakyeon, stealing the piece of strawberry the leader was about to eat and popping it into his mouth. To be honest, the reaction he was expecting from Hakyeon was a simple (Read: painful) neck slice and a harmless threat, but it was never this. A Hakyeon who was giving glares cold as ice. Taekwoon actually flinched.

He quickly moved away from the glaring male, choosing to situate himself in between Jaehwan and Hongbin. He missed the knowing look the three members threw each other, silently conversing about something Taekwoon sure didn’t have to know. The said main vocalist, however, pouted the slightest, reaching for another piece of the treat and stuffing his mouth with it. A childish sideway look was thrown to their leader, which was-- _again_ \--completely ignored.

Now Taekwoon feels like crying.

With the way his leader acts, the tall male is certain that he was indeed being ignored. The worst part is, he didn’t even know what he did to even deserve such treatment. As far as he can remember, he was just being his usual self, the silent, childish and unnecessarily senseless Taekwoon he is. Nothing new, really. He was really confused.

Looking at it now, the other three was still busy munching with the treat, disregarding his strong--in his opinion--presence in the room. Pitying himself for obvious reasons, the second eldest decided that it was best to leave before he hurt himself more with the thoughtless actions he was receiving.

Wordlessly, he trudged away from the kitchen, aiming for his bedroom, silently dressing himself to go to the studio, where he was sure to spend his lonely night. Upon deeming himself appropriate, Taekwoon left the confines of his room in exchange of the harsh November winds. If he just listened earnestly, he would have heard the agonizing whines of his leader, complaining about how hard it was to ignore his beloved introvert.

 

\---

 

The walk to the studios, was in lack of better words, cold, lonely and sad.

For all the years he loved silence and peace, today was the only time he didn’t appreciate being left alone and ignored. Really, his mind was going nuts, thinking about what in the world he did to be given this kind of punishment. If his memory serves him right, he was actually certain that just yesterday, everything was fine. Hakyeon was still his loving and doting leader, Jaehwan was still his cute but annoying dongsaeng. Wonshik was… still Wonshik, the workaholic addict he is. Hongbin was still their awkward bean and Sanghyuk was still the son of Satan. With the situation today, with how his members disregarded him, especially Hakyeon who _never_ ignores him, he was sure that the world he is in now is simply a parallel to that of the real world.

Walking briskly to the direction of the studios, he felt himself grew more anxious. Wonshik and Sanghyuk was there, and he’ll really be crying if those two ignore him as well. With a new hope in his mind, he reached his intended destination, quickly heading to Wonshik’s studio, testing all the odds of how this day can get better or worse.

From the outside, the only lights on were the purple luminescent lights that the rapper adores. He can hear muffled booming bass, and someone talking rapidly. The two were in.

Knocking a couple of times, he opened the door, half expecting to be ignored. Looking around the room, he saw his youngest lounging on the black leather couch, eyes focused first on the mildly lit device in hand, before looking up at Taekwoon. The main vocalist’s face brighten up when he saw Sanghyuk’s face bloom into a genuine smile before turning into a huge grin, “Hyung!”

In front of cameras, Sanghyuk might be their evil little maknae, but in the comforts of a four-cornered room like this without a camera, Sanghyuk becomes the sweet little angel he is. If you can even call him little, but in all the members’ eyes, he’s still their cute maknae and Taekwoon couldn’t agree more.

Finally relaxing upon Sanghyuk’s gaze, the main vocalist confidently entered the room, eyeing Wonshik who still busy saving his work, and proceeding to sit beside their maknae on the couch.

“What brought you here, hyung? Thought you decided to _rest_ just for today?” The group’s rapper made his way towards the two, propping himself on a nearby chair, facing Taekwoon, who now went back to sulking.

“Yeah. Shikkie hyung’s right. Where are the other’s anyway?” Sanghyuk said, attention now back to the device he was now fumbling with.

“At the dorm, eating strawberries.” The eldest of the three answered, the pout he was sporting while looking at his feet was evident in his voice. If only he was looking up, he would have missed how Sanghyuk and Wonshik smirked knowingly at each other. Perhaps, Taekwoon should evaluate if his dongsaeng are indeed angels.

“There were strawberries in the dorm and you left? Wow! That’s new.” The maknae nonchalantly commented.

“Yah. I tried eating some but Hakyeon was glaring at me and ignoring me at the same time. Of course I will leave.” Taekwoon whined. Okay, maybe he is being childish now, ranting to his dongsaengs like this.

“Ooh~ here’s our Taekwoonie sulking because his Hakyeon is ignoring him. Waaah, you really changed hyung.” The statement made Taekwoon flustered. Wonshik sure knows how to embarrass him. “How can I not sulk if its Hakyeon were talking about?” He mumbled to himself.

“Maybe he was angry at you because you still deny that you were the one who ate his strawberry ice cream. Come on hyung, it’s been more than a year, just admit it.” Now the maknae’s words struck Taekwoon like a tidal wave.

“How many times do I have to say that it wasn’t me?” An angry puff escaped his nose.

“Do you really think we’ll believe you, hyung?”

“I didn’t--”

“You did. We know it.”

“I didn’t.” He whispered, more to himself than to the others.

Untiringly, the two younger members continued to tease their hyung, obviously having so much fun getting flustered replies from the eldest.

“Waah. Look at the time. It’s already 12:05 AM. I think we’ll have to go now. Hakyeon hyung will flip if we’re to stay here during our free days.” Wonshik casually proposed, throwing a knowing look at Sanghyuk who nodded. Taekwoon, on the other hand, missed the exchange.

“He sure will.” The youngest of the three finally stood off the couch, stretching his long limbs that went numb after all the sitting he did today.

“Okay.” Was the only answer they got from a reluctant Taekwoon. In all honesty, he was afraid of going back to their dorm, or more like afraid of the looming possibility of still being ignored by Hakyeon after a whole day already passed.

 

\---

 

The night was already deep, but Seoul was still as lively as it is bathed with daylight. Now, as the moon looms over the horizon, twinkling lights from skyscrapers decorates the dark blanket that covers Seoul. The loud honks of cars from the streets are the poor picture of the sounds of cicadas and crickets in the countryside, making Taekwoon grow even more anxious than he already was. Looking ahead, he can already see the building where their dorm was located. A long deep sigh escaped his mouth.

“You okay, hyung?” The main vocalist almost forgot about his company.

“I’m good. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because Hakyeon hyung is ignoring you?” The maknae quipped, receiving a glare from Taekwoon in return. Wonshik just laughed at his hyung’s misery.

Taekwoon looked away, towards their dorm’s window, questioning why their lights were off. Perhaps the other three was already sleeping. It’s midnight after all.

Not soon after, they reached their building, trudging towards it in hopes of easing their cold bones. The three of them headed towards the elevator, the two constantly staying behind Taekwoon and letting their hyung do everything from pressing the buttons on the elevator and leading them towards their dorm.

As they reached their floor, Taekwoon was having a mental breakdown. All sorts of scenario playing in his head, Hakyeon ignoring him forever--the thought made him stop walking for a moment, marveling how his life would be over if that ever happen--and all the other worst-case scenarios his poor tortured brain can come up to.

Slow, soft steps padded onto the cold, hard floor, relenting his fate to destiny. Punching the passcode of their dorm, he was more than dying. The only thing that was comforting him was the possibility of not seeing Hakyeon tonight, because he was likely sleeping now, judging from the closed lights from down below and the significant silence.

Opening the door though, the sight that greeted him was far from all his expectations.

“It's so dar--”

He was gaping. Now, with the door open wide, he can clearly see his leader, Hakyeon, holding a candle-lit cake in hand, the whole dorm dark except from the little illumination it gets from the candles.

Hakyeon was smiling wide, and Taekwoon didn’t know if he wants to cry or laugh.

The main vocalist was frozen, not being able to move a single muscle. Memories flood his mind, six years ago, he was standing exactly like Hakyeon, holding a cake intended for their leader, in greetings for Hakyeon’s birthday that year. The memory made him laugh. He was so silly, and Hakyeon is so silly for copying him.

The two members with him grew impatient with his drama and pushed him inside, nearly bumping into Hakyeon and his cake. Good thing, Hongbin had fast reflexes and caught him.

Embarrassed, he straightened his stance and once again looked at Hakyeon, now  really, only the candles on the cake giving them light to see through the dark as the door was now closed.

He melts upon looking at Hakyeon, his face bathed with the warm glow of the candles, a serene expression settled on his features, eyes glowing with love and adoration. He is perfect and Taekwoon is so smitten.

“Happy birthday, dearest.” The sweet honey voice of the man he loves sent back from his daydream.

Shy, he covered his face as the members proceeded to sing--shout--a birthday song.

How can he forget that it was his birthday? Everything makes sense now. Hakyeon ignoring him, the members keeping him busy. Wow, he was so stupid.

A huge grin spread across his face.

“Make a wish! Make a wish! The candles’ melting!” The leader urged.

With a contented smile and a final look around all his members’ and Hakyeon’s smiling face, Taekwoon closed his eyes and wished. _Please let me have them forever._

Opening his eyes, he moved closer towards Hakyeon whispering, “Couldn’t you be more original? You just stole my idea from six years ago”, before swiftly blowing the candles off and sealing his lips against Hakyeon’s.

**Author's Note:**

> The birthday surprise was based on Taekwoon's own birthday surprise for Hakyeon last 2012, which was aired in VIXX MTV Diary.


End file.
